This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present system and techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
The invention relates generally to spray systems and, more particularly, to industrial spray coating systems for applying coatings of paint, stain, and the like. Specifically, the disclosed embodiments relate to a spray gun having unique features for improved durability, maintenance, and comfort of use.
Spray coating devices, e.g., paint spray guns, often thread components directly onto an aluminum body. After repeated assembly and disassembly of the components, threads on the aluminum body can become damaged or substantially worn, thereby causing problems with alignment, leakage, or performance of the entire spray gun. Existing spray guns also include many discrete components coupled together, e.g., spray head components, which can also cause problems with alignment, leakage, or performance. In addition, existing spray guns often route liquid and air passages directly through the aluminum body, i.e., in direct contact with aluminum. Unfortunately, the aluminum body is susceptible to wear and corrosion by many liquids, such as enamels, sealants, or water-based coatings. This wear and corrosion can cause plugging, leakage, and performance degradation of the spray gun. Existing spray guns also couple a valve trigger at a high pivot joint on the aluminum body (e.g., above all liquid and air passages), such that the pivot joint is a substantial distance away from valve abutment surfaces. Unfortunately, the high pivot joint can require a heavy trigger pull in order to operate the valves, and this heavy trigger pull can create user discomfort after a duration of operating the spray gun.